


Thunderstorm

by EmmaIceCube (EmmaFrickYou)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaFrickYou/pseuds/EmmaIceCube
Summary: Moomin wakes up in the middle of the night as a large thunderstorm is raging outside.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my Tumblr.

Moomintroll woke up to crashing of thunder. He almost fell off his bed from the fright. Looking around the dark room he calmed down. “Summer thunderstorms.” He sighed as he settled back into his bed. The rain pounded on the roof tiles and with their rhythmic sound Moomintroll almost fell right back asleep, but thunderstruck crashing loudly somewhere near. Shaking Moomintroll properly away from sleep.

He sighed once more getting up from his bed. Taking steps towards the window, a flash of light shone bright for a single moment, before going dark once more. Not even a moment after it struck. The horrible crashing of the thunder sounded in Moomintrolls ears. It was right on top of them.

Like the light before Moomintrolls thoughts raced bright and fast as he suddenly thought of Snufkin. He was right in the storm in his tent. Moomintroll took quick steps towards the window and threw it open. He stuck his head out. Immediately Moomintroll felt the rain pound and run down his snout. He tried to make out the tent from the other side of the small river. His sight was blurry and getting even blurrier with the on coming rain, but still he managed to make out the green hat of his friend.

“Snufkin!” Moomintroll yelled trying to make out what his friend was doing and in that moment he saw it Snufkin’s tent had been flattened by the storm. Outside without any shelter from the thunderstorm Snufkin had to be cold was Moomintrolls thought. Snufkin hadn’t turned toward his friend in the window, but he was trying to put his tent back together.

“SNUFKIN!” Yelled Moomintroll with more vigor this time and this time Snufkin heard the call. He turned his head around and saw the open window with his friend in it. Snufkin looked back to his flattened tent once more before dropping the part he was working on and ran. To the house he ran under Moomintrolls careful watch. He tried opening the door, no use. It was jammed shut. He backed up and waved towards Moomintroll after catching his eye he yelled “The door is jammed! I can’t get inside!”

Not long and the rope ladder to Moomintrolls room got thrown down. First the climb to the veranda roof. No problem at this point Snufkin was glad he had snuck into Moomintrolls room this way many a time. The rain nor the thunder held up. It felt more like it was getting worse. The rain dripped down Moomintrolls face as he tried to keep a watchful eye on the climbing Snufkin. The water bothered him, but not enough to make him stop his watch.

Snufkin got to the end of the rope ladder. The wind was picking up for sure as the ladder tried wailing in the wind. Snufkin quickly tied the rope to the veranda roof, hoping it would hold him long enough so he wouldn’t get taken by the wind. He started his climb, quickly at first, but slowing down as he noticed the wood on the ladders being slippery. A strong gust of wind threw Snufkin for a bit, but he held on tight. Halfway up and a crash of thunder right under their ears. It was really on top of them this time. Snufkin had to move fast. A couple more steps and slip. Snufkin was hanging from the ladder with just his hands. After a moment too long for either of them Snufkin got his feet on the ladder.

He was getting really close. Moomintroll was yelling encouragement from the top. Now Snufkin could finally hear it. “You can do it Snufkin!” Yelled Moomintroll and right after yelling that Snufkin heard something else a snap. He felt the rope ladder sway under him. He tried to climb higher, but he couldn’t be fast enough could he? As another gust of wind took hold of the ladder Snufkin felt his grip slipping. He closed his eyes, but didn’t feel like falling. He looked up as he heard a grunt above him. Moomintroll had his paws entwined with his arms. Moomintroll was trying to lift him up. They tried their darndest and Snufkin rose.

Falling back through the window Moomintroll landed on his back as the wet Snufkin landed on top of him. The wind howled against the window as the two of them calmed their breathing down. Moomintroll opened his eyes to see Snufkin staring right back at him. Quickly breathing a sigh of relief Moomintroll pushed himself and Snufkin up right. Looking above the others head he noticed something was missing. “Snufkin your hat is gone.” Moomintroll said feeling sad and at fault somehow for his friends missing hat. Snufkin lifted his hand to where his hat should have been and it fell right onto his hair. “Oh you are right Moomin. It must have fell while I climbed the ladder.” Snufkin said laughing a bit at the thought of his hat flying somewhere. “We’ll find it I’m sure of it.” Moomintroll said getting up and closing the window. “It’s fine Moomin. You saved me after all.” Snufkin said also getting up from the floor.

“You are totally drenched.” Moomintroll commented looking back at Snufkin. “You are right once again Moomin. I guess I’ll take the top layer off and then we should sleep right? It’s still night isn’t it?” Snufkin said as he pulled his drenched coat over his head. “Yeah. We’ll have to share a bed though.” Moomintroll said with a blush dusting his cheeks, not that Snufkin could see it in the darkness. “That’s fine.” Snufkin said trying his hardest to not let his emotion shine through his voice, still there was a slight quiver in it. Snufkin coughed trying to cover it. “Oh you’re cold aren’t you sit down.” Moomintroll pushed Snufkin to sit on the bed. He soon came back with a small rag. “It isn’t much, but it should dry your head just a bit.” Moomintroll explained as he patted Snuffkins head with the fabric. After a moment or two Moomintroll took the rag to the chair and laid it on it to dry with Snuffkins coat.

Snufkin carefully laid down on the bed curling a bit still feeling the cold. Moomintroll laid down beside him. “You still cold?” He asked him as he pulled the blanket over them. Still shivering Snufkin reached a paw out to Moomintroll. He enclosed the paw with his own and felt a small shiver run his spine. “You are cold. How long were you out in the rain?” Moomintroll asked all the while pulling Snufkin closer. “Not that long.” Snufkin replied already feeling the others warmth. “I’m glad. I really don’t want you to catch a cold Snufkin.” Moomintroll continued finally pulling Snufkin flush against him. Snufkin just hummed already almost falling asleep in Moomintrolls soft warm embrace. “Snufkin?” Was a quiet whisper and with no answer heard Moomintroll could continue “Snufkin, I am so glad you are safe. I have no idea what I would do if you got hurt or anything like that.” With that finished Moomintroll sighed of relief one final time before melting right into Snufkin’s tight hold. They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
